The worlds collide
by thedivergentdemigodxx
Summary: After both world's wars have ended both groups, the magicians and demi-gods, must come together to save the world, yet again! Will they become friends and work together or will their joining result in another war deadlier then any other.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I woke up to a knock on my door. By the sounds of it they had been knocking for a good few minutes. "Open up seaweed brain before I pry open the door myself!" Annabeth, my girlfriend, yelled from outside. I groaned and opened my door. Judging by the look on Annabeth's face I looked terrible, hey, it's not my fault we had capture flag the day before! "What you want?" I grumbled. Just then Piper and Jason appeared at the door, "Chiron wants to see us" Piper explained. Great, it's not good to be called by Chiron. "We have to get Hazel and Frank" Jason said "Do you two mind getting Leo and Nico?" I nodded "First, let me change" I said, I was in my pyjamas. "You've got 2 minute" Annabeth ordered, I rolled my eyes before gently kissing her cheek and closing the door to the cabin. Once I had a quick shower and got changed I ran outside to find Annabeth had already got Leo and Nico. She told me that Frank and Hazel would be arriving in a few minutes. Within minutes we were already and the eight of us headed off to the big house. Chiron met us at the main door, he then lead us into one of the front rooms. We weren't the only people. "Who are these people?" Annabeth whispered in my ear, good, I wasn't the only one who was lost here. On one of the sofas sat four people. There were three girls. One with Caramel hair, with streaks of red and blue eyes. She looked about fourteen. There was another girl around her age. She had white blonde hair and piercing light blue eyes. She was a sickly pale; I wondered if she was ill. The other girl was around my age, sixteen, seventeen. She had black hair and amber eyes. There was a guy there as well; he had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Have a seat" offered Chiron, we all sat on the sofa opposite the group of teens. Only then did I notice a large hawk, bird thing sitting on the sickly girl's shoulder. By the look on her face I guess she caught me staring. She turned to look the bird in the eye and said "Carter, I look like a flipping mad bird lady with you on my shoulder, Please transform back!" The birds shape began to change "Carter! Get off my shoulder, last time you transformed on somebody you dislocated their shoulder!" the hawk jumped off. The girl with red streaked hair nodded "Yeah, and I would know as you dislocated MY shoulder!" she screamed at the bird. By this time everybody was staring at this strange group of teens. The bird's shape began to change again and in a flash there was a boy sitting where the bird was. My mouth hung open and the teens giggled at our reaction, I guess they were used to it. There was one thing that was troubling me though, the hawk guy looked oddly familiar "Carter?" I asked, he turned and looked at me "Oh, hey Percy!" Annabeth's eyes widened along with the rest of our group "You guys know each other!" we nodded in unison "Yeah, Percy kinda saved me from being digested my giant crocodile." The girl with red streaked hair turned whit "Carter?" she whispered "why didn't you…" Carter cut her off "Because Sadie, you and Zia would go over protective and stuff and wouldn't let me out again." Tears formed in Sadie's eyes "Carter, you could've been hurt" "So you do care about me!" he asked Sadie "No! Of course not! Why would I care?" She replied. "Because he's your brother" The pale girl replied whilst rolling her eyes. "Wait" I said "Carter is your brother?" I asked Sadie "Yup" she said popping the 'p'. "Maybe we should have introductions" suggested Chiron. We all agreed. "That's Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, Hazel and I'm Annabeth". "We are Demi-gods" I added. "You're what now?" asked Sadie. "Demi-God" I replied slowly. "We know that!" said the pale girl (Like her nick-name?) "But what are they?" She is one sassy girl. "Half god half human" Piper explained. Carter turned to Zia "How the heck does that happen?" he asked "Um.. Carter I think the gods may have forms. "Good" said Carter "Considering most of the gods are in the form of animals!" The pale girl changed the subject before we could ask "So who are you the children of?" she asked. We each spoke in turn explaining who are parents are and what they are the god or goddess of. They began to murmur to each other before Sadie asked Chiron "Thoth, Anubis, Horus, Hathor, Hapi?" "Almost my child, you see Poseidon is the god of the sea yet you do not have one, Hapi is simply the god of that particular river." "Which river?" Asked Hazel "The River Nile" replied Chiron. Annabeth gasped "That is in Egypt!" Chiron nodded "I will let them explain" he said gesturing to Carter and his friends. "Um, well, you see" started Carter. "For goodness sake Carter!" yelled Sadie, she continued for Carter "My name is Sadie Kane, That is my brother dear, Carter. That's Zia and that's Anna. That guy there is Walt/Anubis!" "Slash what?" I asked. "Long story" Said Anna, the really pale one. "Almost as long as the cheese demon story!" Laughed Sadie. "You're joking right?" Jason asked, "I wish we were Jason, I wish we were" Replied Anna. Cheese demons? Seriously? "We are Egyptian Magicians" She finished. My eyes almost popped out of there sockets. "You are what now?" "We follow the path of the Egyptian gods by using magic and stuff." Explained Anna. "Well if Greek and Roman gods exist then I guess Egyptian gods can to," I said and the rest of the group nodded.

"So why are we here then?" asked Leo who looked like he had just got out of bed, then again he most probably had. "The other day I approached Rachel" explained Chiron "She gave a prophecy, and some of the Egyptian's have been having…. Visions" but he said the last part unsurely like he didn't quite know what to call them. "What the prophecy?" I asked. Chiron cleared his throat and began _"They will join together in one fatal quest_

_Only the god shall be left _

_They will fight in a war between evil and bad_

_Out of the thirteen only one shall remain_

_The one will live for one final stand" _

The whole room was quite. Even Anna's face was paler; I didn't even know that was possible. Annabeth was deep in thought. "Well joining together is obvious, us and the Egyptians, but what did she mean by god?" Nobody answered but all of the Egyptians eyes were on Anubis. "Anubis?" Annabeth thought out loud "The god of funerals, mourning ceremonies and mummification" she said. "We prefer to call him the toilet paper god" said Anna "But that works too!" Everybody in the room laughed, even Chiron chuckled to himself. "You always managed to embarrass me don't you!" He said to Anna "Not always" she replied "Last Monday….. Oh no I did….. What about that time….. Nope I embarrassed you then as well! Wait there was that one day last month…. Oh no that's when me and Sadie…" Anubis gave her a warning glare and she shut up. I was liking this girl more and more. "A fight between bad and evil, that doesn't sound good" said Nico, well done captain obvious. "out of the thirteen only one shall remain" said Hazel "Does that mean all but one of us id going to die?" Everybody was quiet "Remember prophecies can have a double meaning" said Chiron "Now we don't know when the quest is, or what it'll be but one thing is for sure, you will have to work together. All of you will be staying here for a while, you may then visit Brooklyn house around Christmas time" He finished. All of the Egyptians moaned at Chiron, I guess they had never been away from Brooklyn house for very long. "What's Brooklyn house?" asked Piper "It's like camp half –blood but for the magicians" Explained Chiron. "Is that why we don't go to Brooklyn for quests?" asked Annabeth, "Because of….. Them?" Wow. My girlfriend is a real charmer. "Which cabins will they stay in?" I asked wanting to change the subject before Annabeth could insult them more. "Well Anubis, obviously in the Hades Cabin. The rest are hard to place, one Egyptian god may have the same Characteristics as more than one Greek god" Great. "There's some spare bunks in my cabin" Offered Annabeth, wait what? Annabeth offered for these people to stay in her cabin? Ok now I was creeped out. Turns out I wasn't the only one shocked by Annabeth. Everyone, except the Egyptians, was staring at Annabeth. I was the first to overcome the shock. "There is room in my cabin too" I added. Chiron nodded, "Very well then, Carter, you can share with Percy and, Zia, Sadie and Anna, you can sleep in the Athena cabin." "What if people remember the pack?" I asked. "We can say they were already claimed and they are the daughters of Athena" Well that was settled. We were about to leave when Chiron remembered something "Ah, yes, your weapons please" he said eying the Egyptians "What!" Yelled Sadie, she yells a lot. "We don't want other campers knowing your secret; we will find you some demi-god weapons" They all groaned. Chiron produced a large cardboard box for them to put their weapons. "You're gonna need a bigger box" said Anna, seriously though, this girl! Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something so quiet I couldn't hear it, and I was right next to her. Chiron went round to Sadie, Anubis, Carter and Zia and the box was plenty big enough. There was a smug smile on Annabeth's face, I knew what see was thinking: Greeks-1 Egyptians-0. Anna reached down and pulled two daggers out of one boot and a long knife out of the other. She had to swords strapped to her belt; another knife strapped onto her left arm; a round sharp disc thing on her other arm. She placed them all in the box and smiled sweetly and Chiron. Chiron gave her a hard _expecting more from you_ look. Anna sighed and and pulled some arrows out of her boots. She then began handing in all sorts of things out like bracelets, necklaces, watches and rings, she would turn them into whatever weapon they were before placing them beside the overfilled box. Everybody's eyes widened at each weapon she had. Then she reached her hand out like every other Egyptian had, her fingers closed around nothing, but when she pulled back so was holding a stick like the others, I guess it was a wand. Finally she looked up "That's all" she said, "But you won't be able to take away are real weapons" Chiron sighed "Just try not to…. You know… blow up anything or set anything on fire" He said looking at Zia "Hey, it's not my fault, Walt was being annoying!" she said "Oh, so it's my fault now" replied Walt.

Chiron was obviously desperate to change the subject, I didn't want to know what Zia could do when is angry "You may go" He said and we all stood up. Anna turned to face Sadie "Beat you to Athena's Cabin!" she bet. "You don't even know where it is" protested Annabeth, "Still beat you to it!" she yelled as she ran in a blur of colour, leaving us all stunned "that girl has love for speed" Stated Chiron as he clip-clopped up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

Jason looked oddly familiar. I felt like I should know who he is, yet I can't seem to put my finger on it. We had a great tour of camp, after we spent four hours trying to explain Egyptian gods, you know for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom she took a long time to understand. Camp looks cool; I mean it has a freakin' rock wall that sprays lava! The Athena cabin was a bit of a disappointment. Don't get me wrong, it was epic, if you like reading and learning new things; which I don't. As soon as we finished with the tour I collapsed on my bed and listened to some music. I began humming along to Nothing Left To Say by imagine dragons when Sadie came in. "What ya listening to?" she asked. I didn't answer just handed her one of the ear phones. Soon we were having a full karaoke session in the middle of the room. Let's just say we got a few looks when we sang "My age has never made me wise". Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. Luckily for me they had magical plates and cups just like Brooklyn house. Why was it lucky? Because I can get through the magical boundaries, like the no alcohol rule! Turns out I can get past the boundaries here to. Carter raised an eyebrow at me as I took a sip of some beer (we all sat at Percy's table) "What?" I said. "You know that stuff is bad for you". In my defence I hadn't drank any since we left Brooklyn house. "What's bad for her?" asked Piper. "Beer," replied Carter. Everybody's eyes were on me. Thanks Carter. "You can get alcohol?" asked Nico eyes wide open. I nodded. "Lucky" groaned Leo. "I guess I get used to it, I sometimes forget other people can't" I replied. "Wait!" Said Percy making a time out sign, "How long have you been drinking that stuff" gesturing to my cup. "Since I arrived at Brooklyn". "Which was when?" "When I was eight," I looked around me; all the demi-gods had a look of horror plastered on their faces. "I'm pretty sure that's underage drinking" muttered Annabeth. I had no idea what she had against me. I took a last sip of my beer and stood up. "aren't you gonna eat anything?" asked Piper. My heart rose up into my throat as I stared at my plate. My hands began to sweat. The demi-gods began to notice my uncomfortableness (Is that a word?) "Anna, are you ok?" asked Piper, her face dull of concern. I nodded before running out.

I don't know where I was running to; I just needed to get away for a bit.

I ran into the woods and sat down onto a fallen tree. Luckily everybody was still eating so nobody was here. I took deep breaths and tried to forget everything._ I'm just a normal girl from Brooklyn _I thought_._ Unfortunately it didn't work. What I did next was something I hadn't done in a long time. I spread out my hands in front of me and let the little bolt of electricity run up to my fingertips like lightning bolts.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

I was worried about Anna. I know I barely knew her but I could tell she needed some help. This quest was obviously hard for her. She had succeeded in hiding most of her emotions behind a great big smile and funny jokes. But I could tell. After she ran out I followed her. I followed her into the woods into a little clearing. I was about to go talk to her when I noticed her hands were sparking with electricity that looked like mini lightning bolts. I let a gasp escape my lips. Anna's head whipped round and her eyes focused on me. I thought she would be angry. Instead her eyes filled with worry. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked worryingly. I shook my head. Her face filled with relief. "Thank you Piper" she whispered. "hey, no problem, right? That's what I'm here for" I said sitting down next to her. She smiled gratefully at me. "Now come on" I said reaching for her hand "We have a camp fire to get to" and I dragged her off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

Piper and Anna had been gone a while. I was beginning to worry. The camp fire had already started and they still hadn't shown up. "Hey" said Hazel as she sat next to me. I gave her a small smile as a greeting. I wasn't in a talky mod. "They will be fine," she said "I'm sure of it," "Thanks Hazel," I said. Will had got through three cheesy camp fire songs before Piper showed up. "Heya, where have you been?" I asked. "OH, you know just chatting" I didn't buy it but I simply nodded. I kissed Piper on her cheek and she sat down on my lap. We sang along to some more cheesy songs when storm clouds covered the sky. Usually storms just past around us but this storm covered the whole valley. There was a loud clap of thunder followed by some lightning. Everybody was looking at me. See, as I'm the son of the sky god everybody thinks that if there is a storm I must have caused it. "Hey, Zeus, calm it down!" shouted Clarisse, typical. The younger kids began screaming at every thunder clap. The fire died down and changed to a normal orange colour. What happened next was something none of us expected "Shut up!" Cried Anna from the corner. She was sitting next to Sadie. I thought she was talking to us but instead she was looking up to the sky. Surprisingly the thunder storm stopped. She began to glow a faint yellow and a symbol appeared over her head. I had seen this plenty of ties, it was a claiming. But this claiming was something I had only saw one, my claiming. This symbol of Jupiter…. Sorry Zeus….. Appeared over her head. "All hale Anna the daughter of the sky god" shouted Chiron and everybody knelt before her. She looked really unconvertible, I couldn't blame her. Everyone muttered to their friends and sisters or brothers. This was bad, very bad. I was the first one to speak "Anna?" I asked causally, she nodded. "What's your sire-name?" she looked down to the ground "Grace" she muttered. The whole world was silent and everybody's eyes were on me or Anna. But I didn't have a sister called Anna I only had one called Thalia. I did have another sister once, but she died. Her name was "Annalisa?" she looked up at me her eyes filled with realisation. "Never call me that again, lighting boy!" she warned. Only one person had every called me that, and that was Annalisa. "It is you isn't it!" she nodded. I froze, she was dead. She had died. I had seen her die. How could she be alive? I pushed all the thoughts away. What mattered was she was here now. I pulled my baby sister into the biggest hug ever and let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie

"No way is she the daughter of Zeus!" Somebody yelled. I turned round to face my old enemy Drew. "Oh, yeah" I said inching towards her "She is defiantly the daughter of Zeus because she is the bravest and most powerful girl I have ever met, Princess!" I shouted back. She seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly masked it. "Well, Sadie Kane I never thought I would see you here," she growled. "Wait, wait" interfered Frank (I think that was his name) "You guys know each other?" "Yeah, she got me expelled from my school". By this time all of my fellow magicians were by my side, even Anna. "Drew" Anna spat. Zia's hands began to smoke. "Zia!" I whisper shouted. She quickly put it out. "What are you doing here?" Zia growled. "Well I happen to be the daughter of Aphrodite," she exclaimed proudly. "Well that explains a lot," I muttered, seriously though this girl was a total a-hole. Zia stifled a laugh and Carter chuckled to herself. "What is so funny?" she yelled, which just made us laugh louder. I swear, if it was possible for steam to come out of your ears, it would most defiantly would come out of Drew's. She raised her hand and slapped my face. My cheek stung and was probably bright red. Anna stepped forward. Her face was centimetres away from Drew's face. "You can mess with me Drew, but you never mess with my friends," she growled "You will pay," she grabbed Drew's shoulders and shut her eyes tight. Drew began to shake, like millions of bolts of electricity were surging through her. Anna chucked her down on the ground and lent over her. "I'm pretty sure I'm the daughter of Jupiter, honey," she said in a mock high pitch girly voice. I just stood there staring at Drew lying on the ground; I hope Anna hadn't killed her. As much as I hated Drew I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that she had died because of me. I bent down to her level and put three of my fingers on her wrist just Carter had taught me to. I felt the steady beat of her pulse. I sighed in relief. "Wow," gasped Piper. "That is the best thing that has happened all week," she grinned up at Anna whose face was now plastered with guilt. We walked back towards the cabins leaving behind the slightly shocked campers. "I-I di-didn't mean t-to," she stuttered "hey," I said looking her in the eye "What you did out there for me was then nicest thing anybody has ever done for me," she gave me a smile before heading into her cabin, leaving me alone to walk to the Athena cabin.


	6. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles, all credit to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is Anna. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 6

Zia

We had been at camp for almost a month now. It was great. No major problems, well the Hades might have been burnt down a couple of times. I could now beat both Percy and Annabeth at the same time in sword fighting, it's not that different from the training we do at home. The only thing that I found challenging was the rock climbing wall, I hadn't done anything like it before, we don't really have room for something like that at Brooklyn house. We still didn't know what this quest was about. Not until that evening. I was sitting at the Poseidon table, I can't really call it Percy's table because everybody sits round it, Sadie and Anna were listening to music and completely blanking us. The dining area is very different to Brooklyn, in Brooklyn we all sit at one table next to whoever we want, here we are all split up into different tables depending on who your parent is. I think it's quite unfair as some people have to sit alone when others are hanging half way of bench because there are way too many people. I was sitting next to Carter eating some toasted sandwiches when Hazel rushed in. "Have you guys seen Frank anywhere?" she asked us. Coming to think about, I hadn't seen Frank since two days before. "No sorry. Maybe Piper and Jason will know, they're in the arena," I said. But by dinner there was still no sign of him. Piper put her arm comfortingly around Hazel's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be ok, he'll probably be back soon," she said reassuringly, but I'm sure she was thinking what all of us were thinking _maybe the prophecy has begun._ "SADIEZIACARTERANNAWALTGETYOURSELFSINHERERIGHTNOW!" somebody yelled from the big house. I looked over at Anna to see if she had any idea what this was all about, but she just shrugged. We stood up and began to run towards the big house, Jason and his friends shortly behind us. When we entered the big house we saw a very angry looking Mr D standing by the doorway. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it," Anna explained, she got into trouble a lot so she knew how to play it, I just stood there trembling in fear of the camp director with purple fire in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, though I'm not sure we were supposed to answer, he pointed into the front room. We cautiously walked inside and came into eye contact with Cleo. Her image rippled so it was most probably just a message. "Cleo!" Shouted Anna with joy. "Anna, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, we really need you back her. Things have started attacking the house over the last couple of days. Something isn't right and we need your help," There was a loud clash in the background followed by screams of the little kids from Brooklyn House. Everybody stared in horror at Cleo who looked behind her with a face full of worry. Before we could speak the whole image erupted into flames and all we could hear was Cleo screaming for us. "Cleo!" Anna yelled tears forming in her eyes. My own vision began to go blurry with tears. I felt Carters hand on by shoulder and I turned round to face him before embracing him and crying into his shoulder, probably making his shirt wet but that was the least of are worries . I heard to clip-clop of hooves coming through the door. I looked up to see Chiron there. "C-Chiron, we n-need to go a-and help t-them," I spoke through my tears. I thought he would disagree and tell us to stick to our plan but he just nodded "You may," he said holding out the box of our weapons, I had completely forgot about them, we carefully took our weapons and put them in the duat. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "Ok" I thought out loud, "We should be able to get to Brooklyn in-"about 30 seconds" interrupted Anna "If we all join hands I could get us there," "Hold up," said Jason and Percy in unison. I smiled to myself, by what I had seen Percy where so similar, though they hated to admit it. "If you're going then we're going to" said Jason, he paused "At least I am," I thought he would be addressing Anna; instead he was looking very seriously at all of us. "So am I," said Hazel, her voice still wobbled as she spoke. "Me to," "and me," "I guess could go to"… Soon we had everybody ready to set off. "Just before you go," spoke Chiron "I have a terrible feeling that the prophecy has started, be careful and try to stay alive," Everybody looked cautiously towards Hazel, nobody wanted to say what we were thinking _Frank_ . On that happy note we all joined hands, after plenty of complaining from Nico (This guy is really annoying), and Anna ran towards Brooklyn House

Anna wasn't joking when she said it would take 30 seconds to get to Brooklyn house, though she didn't mention how sick we would all feel afterwards, her and Jason looked fine whilst the rest of us looked green, especially Hazel who looked like she was about to puke . We were standing outside the mansion, except it didn't look like Brooklyn house, they whole side wall had been burned down and you could see the training hall from the outside. Sadie gasped "Oh no!". "Ummm guys," said Leo "Hate to interrupt, but, there is nothing there" I forgot that only magicians like us could see Brooklyn House. "Wait guys," said Anna whilst rummaging through her bag. She produced a rather horrible looking potion from her bag "Here" she said "Drink this," the demi-gods each took a sip of the potion and stared in horror at the burnt down mansion. "That's terrible" sighed Piper gripping Jason's hand. I guess they were thinking how they would feel if they saw camp half-blood burned down. "Come on, let's go in," I suggested and I opened the door to Brooklyn House. As soon as the doors opened a figure crashed into Anna. She hugged the person and soothingly stroked their hair. The person soon looked up at the rest of us. There was a dirty and tearful Shelby. "I know you'd come," she said as more tears fell down her cheeks "I told them, I told them you'd come," Anna hoisted Shelby onto her hip and wiped her face. "Hey kiddo, it's ok, we're here now" she soothed. Even though Anna could be extremely rude and imitating (ok, maybe I am a little scared of her), she was very good with the little kids. Shelby smiled bravely at the demi-gods "Hello," she said quietly; I guess she was a bit overwhelmed after the events of the last couple of hours. Anna introduced them "This is Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Hazel, Nico, my brother Jason and…." She stopped and her face filled with dread. I looked at the group of demi-gods and immediately understood why "Guys" I said "Where's Leo?"


End file.
